Not Just A Dare
by Living in Illusion
Summary: So..Was I just a dare to you? "No you were never just a dare"  He smirked..He knew...after all, it was him who had planned it all!R


**A/N: Just to make a few things clear, all of the characters are 19 and are at college. This is an AU, so non-magic. Harry and Ron aren't friends with Hermione, rather Hermione's best friend is Blaise..I am still working on my writing style and I can't write very well, I just hope you appreciate the effort**

**Gods...friends can be so stupid. I asked my friend to delete my other story cause I wanted to concentrate on my other fics but she deleted this one so I decided to post it again. This is so stupid!**

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applied..**

**Rated for mild suggesive themes. Don't like, don't read.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Not Just A Dare...**

**XxXxXxXx**

He savoured those lips, tasted that wet hot cavern, it wasn't this fire he craved. He ran his slender fingers through those thick curls, it wasn't the bushy hair and the rough texture he needed. He ran his hands through the side of that body, it wasn't the delectable softness he lusted for. He pulled that willing body closer, it wasn't this feeble pull he desired. He felt that breath hitch and feasted on the moan that escaped those lips, it wasn't this music he longed for. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away, those eyes widened at the with drawl, those weren't the shade of caramel he would kill to see.

Pushing this raving beauty straddling him from his lap, Draco Malfoy whispered,'Oh god! I feel like I'm dying!'

The girl looked at him perplexed at his action. 'Did I do something wrong?'

He threw a bored look at the beauty that was standing in front of him, the reddish blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, vibrant azure eyes, a body even models would kill to have and extremely provocative features, throwing herself at him. And he...he pushed her away.

There was a crease of confusion, a frown of unknowing and hatred for this feeling etched on his handsome face. She studied him for a moment and her fingers itched to run along his lithe form. She acted on her itch and tried to touch him.

Draco flinched at the feeling or the lack of it that the touch inspired on him. Unable even to think about this girl naked under him, he said, calmly,'Leave...Now!'

The girl stared at him in disbelief, had she heard correctly? 'Excuse me?'

'Get the fuck out!' He growled in impatience. Was this girl dumb, he had spoken in simple English! He glared at her and the girl felt scared by the intensity of those mercurial orbs and the anger on that contorted face. So...unable to do anything, the girl fled, murmuring profanities and mumbling curses directed his way!

Feeling sick as the girl's taste in his mouth, he rushed to the washroom and brushed his teeth, at least five times. He stripped and then looked at himself from top to bottom, in the mirror.

The Platinum blond hair was still the same, dishevelled as always, the quicksilver eyes were same, cold. The nose was same, slightly long, the mouth was same, that had ravaged upon hundred of girls. The body was the same, all rippling solid and heated flesh. The mind was same, brilliant as always. So what the fuck was wrong with him?

After the "Incident", he had never been the same. He had never felt the same. Everything was like before but himself. Something inside him had changed. Now-a-days, he didn't feel anything from the members of opposite sex. He used to be the Sex-god of the college, but now, he didn't even have an slightest feeling of arousal even after thorough half an hour round of making out.

Rather, he felt dirty and violated and it was all her fault, it was all that kiss's fault.

Angry at his own actions, he punched the wall in anger, it didn't hurt. Why was he feeling this, it was horrible, really horrible. How could he find women like those so vehemently unattractive? How could he, The Great Draco Malfoy feel that? He was busy creating a crater in the bathroom wall when his phone vibrated. It was a message, rather a video message from his best friend Blaise Zabini.

The video was of some girl entangled in a boy's arm, seriously making out. It looked as if they will soon be going at it. The guy parted for breath and he saw the girl's face. It was _her_. What the bloody hell? The message from Blaise said, "Man, Potter knows how to throw a party. Beautiful girls, come soon!"

He replayed the video he had sent and threw the phone across the room in anger. He was seething, boiling from inside out. The phone broke in pieces, just like he felt like his heart was being ripped apart.

"How could she? How dare she? You Bitch!" Draco screamed in agony and he stormed to his car, after putting on a pair of black denims and green chequered shirt!

Pushing the guy off of her, Hermione asked Blaise,'Did you get that?'

He waved his phone and grinned,'Oh Yeah!'

'You think this will work? I mean, I don't think he wants me like that. I should never have accepted the bet!' She said, reproachfully.

Blaise smirked,'Oh, this will work Hermione!'

Blaise Zabini knew that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy complimented each other very much but they were stupid not to see that. So, he, Pansy and Harry had devised a full-proof plan. And till now, it was going the right direction. They were so going to get them together.

'So he'll be here in ten minutes!' She asked and he nodded in agreement.

'I don't think I'm ready for this!' Hermione said, her voice panicky. It was just an excuse but she was ready for this, she was ready for him, she just refused to acknowledge the fact. 'How do I look?' She asked.

'Sexy!' He grinned,'Why don't you go check out for yourself?'

She smiled nervously and made her way towards the ladies washroom and watched her face,'Sexy, thorough and thorough!'

There was a bubbling sensation at the pit of her stomach. Was she nervous or was she excited? Thinking back at the memory of everything that happened in the last couple of week, she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

'Hell no!'

She knew this answer. She should have never seen him, she should have never agreed to that dare, she should've never kissed him and most of all, she should've never fallen for him.

It was stupid, it was preposterous, it was silly, it was hopeless for her to feel this for him. Yet she was doing this, she was going along with this scheme...Why? Hoping that maybe her feelings were reciprocated too...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Flashback**...

Hermione Granger, the prude-extraordinaire and the Miss Perfect was on her way to her next class when she heard voices, strange voices that almost seemed like moans, groans, soft hisses and mewls coming from Janitor's closet. Curious of what was going on on such small space, she peered inside, just to fine Draco Malfoy rutting with a blond bimbo from their Biology class.

Her face was flushed and contorted in pleasure as she writhed below him, moaning, begging for more. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Draco heard her and he saw her, watching him fucking some girl. He smirked at her, his eyes never left hers as he continued slamming into the willing and writhing body beneath him. With each thrust, his eyes darkened. His eyes were almost charcoal black while she stared at them in the act.

Hermione was utterly revolted by what she was witnessing, then why couldn't she look away. His growls and groans with a few swear words that escaped his lips were so erotic to her ears. And those mercurial eyes, she couldn't look away. She knew she should have looked away but she just couldn't! Draco licked his lips and sent a feral smirk her way as he continued to thrust more violently into the girl below. She felt herself moisten down below and she was flushed, her body throbbed and she needed to do something to relieve of this ache...

She couldn't take no more of the torture Draco inflicted upon her and...she fled.

She was panting, she felt drunk on desire, her eyes were half lidded in need and she didn't see where she was going and as a result, she collided with Pansy Parkinson, the bane of her living existence, the resident slut. Pansy's eyes widened at what she read from Hermione's eyes and her face. Pansy read carnal desire and lust radiate from her system, this was perfect for the plan. Now she just needed to push her buttons so she could trick Hermione to take the dare.

'What got you so hot and bothered Granger?' She asked, smirking.

'I am not hot and bothered!' She glared at the girl.

'Oh yeah, I forgot you are the saint, _virgin-Mary _of our college!' Pansy taunted.

'At least I'm not a slut like someone I know!' Hermione snapped.

'At least the boys want me, unlike someone I know!' Pansy fired back with equal force. 'Tell me this Granger. Do you like men, at all?'

Hermione's face reddened at what she was implying,'Of course I do. What sorta question is that?'

By then there was a crowd of students surrounding them, watching the charade.

Pansy snorted,'Please, save the act Granger! I know what you are, we all do. You're a lesbian, aren't ya?'

Hermione was beyond angry when she heard what they thought of her. Her body was trembling in anger and frustration and she drew a level close to Pansy and before she could speak, Pansy decided to make more fun of her,'Don't try to deny it Granger!'

'I AM NOT A LESBIAN!' Hermione growled. Pansy could feel the hate and anger waves bouncing off Hermione's skin and she knew, mission was nearly accomplished.

She decided to play her last card,_'Prove it_!'

Hermione wasn't thinking when she said,_'Name it_!'

Pansy had won...

'I dare you to get laid by Draco Malfoy and get him to accept it!'

_'Piece of cake!'_

With that the deal had been sealed and she had been hooked. If she hadn't closed the deal in front of the whole school, she wouldn't have done it but now she had her reputation to protect. Everyone but Draco knew of this dare. Hermione was now the hunter and Draco, her prey!

She had a fortnight to complete the dare. And Blaise, her best friend, who was annoyingly Draco's best friend too had agreed on helping her. She had decided to ask him for help cause he knew what Draco was really like and what he wanted!

Within two days, Blaise had turned her from class nerd to incredibly sexy class vixen. Her length and size of her clothes were reduced, her body was waxed, her glasses had been discarded, there was faint makeup on her face and her eyes were smoking hot. One thing that could never be tamed, like her ownself was her hair but unknown to her but known to Blaise was that Draco was a sucker for messed up girls, especially in the hair department.

She was golden to go...

The next day after the transformation, she had followed him languidly to the men's room, which was conveniently deserted. Her eyes were hazy and her stride predatory, Draco was so stunned by his forwardness that he lost all ability to speak, her in Men's room!

He went rigid as she nimbly twirled her fingers on his tie, weaving them in her fingers. With the smirk of a wildcat and the innocence of a doe, she pulled his tie and then pushed him to the wall. She could feel his racing heartbeat under her fingers on his chest. She pressed her small form to his hard one and then rolled her hips leisurely. Blaise had taught her a thing or two...

Licking her lips, she had ghosted her own breath upon his lips, her warm breath fanning his face and she had slowly dropped her eyes shut and kissed his succulent lips.

Using her tongue, she had parted the seam of his lips and plundered every nook and crevice she could find. She was thoroughly ravaging him, dominating him when Draco's mind caught on track. He feverently pulled her body closer to his and responded to her, his own tongue coming out to play, while his hips bucked answering thrust for thrust.

The friction, the touch, the need, the electricity that flowed from his body to her own made her feel bold, beautiful, complete and alive, like this was all she needed to be happy! Draco was feeling the same. Without even exploring her mouth completely, he felt the Euphoria, unlike anything he had experienced before wash through him. It was like a burst of colours behind his eyes and he moaned. Even with this insatiable need of him for her, he stangely felt complete and sated, in the soul, like she was a part of him. It felt the most natural thing in the world.

And, his body had never responded to anyone like this before.

Before he could tear her shirt away, she pulled away. She stood on her tiptoes and then whispered in his ears,_'Want me or Need me_?'

Draco whispered back with one syllable,'Both!', unable to form coherent thoughts and she licked the shell of his ears, and smirked as he shivered,'Then, _chase me_!'

Hermione rolled her hips onto his one last time and smirked in satisfaction at the hard bulge on his pants. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she had disappeared like she had appeared. Draco's lips formed a sweet smile at the feel of those lips against his own, even at this chaste kiss...

And thus, it had begun...

**XxXxXxXx**

Draco swore violently as the video assaulted his mind. The guy had his hands in her thighs and they were seriously making out. Even the thought of those lips that solely belonged to him, on the other man made his blood boil. And he realized he hadn't claimed her yet.

Now, it was time he did. She was his property and it was time she and everyone else in the school knew it...

That girl was torturing him and Draco had never endured this kind of torture, anywhere. God knows what she had made him feel since that "Men's Rom Incident!" He hadn't been able to think of anyone else but her. She ran along his mind all day like she belonged there. She would evade his thoughts and dreams and the torture would be so sweet that it nearly killed him.

That kiss, it had taken his breath away and the way his body responded to her, it was phenomenal. In a single kiss, he'd seen stars, fucking stars...He often found himself wondering and daydreaming if the kiss was like that, what would it be like to have her, to make her writhe under him, to make her come undone, with him, for him and around him. It would be like a explosion of millions of stars and some more...

Whenever he faced any tension, all he needed to do was think of her, envision her and his tense shoulders would relax and his fatigued body would energize and his worn out mind would start functioning. She had captivated him like that. And like a iron filing that gets attracted to a magnet, he was attracted to her.

From that day on the Men's Room, he had constantly found himself waking up in the dead of the night, covered in thin sheen of sweat and hard arousal. His wicked dreams always starred her.

At first he refused to acknowledge it, thinking it was just a sick fascination, if he had enough sex then he'd forget of her. But it was a lie. He had tried to have his share of the girls, but his body would never respond to them but if he thought of her, he'd be hard in an instant. Even in lectures he shared with her, all she had to do was look at him with those caramel eyes or lick her lips or chew on her lips and he'd get a raging hard-on in a second.

He didn't know why he wanted her more than he had ever wanted someone before but now, he knew. She was his intelligent equivalent and she was someone he could have a decent conversation with. No matter how seductive she tried to look in front of him, there was an aura of purity that she raided and it was something he was dying to taint. Her eyes were warm and her smile genuine, she was clever and understanding. And it was no wonder she had Blaise, his best friend, wrapped around her fingers, in a friendly, good way!

She had a beautiful face, her unmanagable hair turned him on and under her oversized clothes, he presumed, hid a killer body. And sub-consciously, he wanted her long before that "Incident". That "Incident" only opened his eyes to what he wanted.

And tonight, he shivered, he was going to mark her his. She was a diamond in the rough and after he made her his, he was never going to let her go...ever! For no one, in this world had ever revoked this feelings towards him but her and he tonight he was going to make sure that she would remain his and his only.

'What if she doesn't want you the same way?' A Small part of him, the insecurity he had never known before decided to snap it's until-now-dormant head! His heart reacted at the prospect but he smothered this part,'After I'm done with her tonight, she will never want anyone but me!'

Parking his car, he entered the rowdy party. In one corner, he found Blaise surrounded by gorgeous females, vying for his attention. Seeing Draco, a lot of girls started to make his way towards him. Draco yelled loudly,'Oi Blaise, where is she?'

Blaise pointed at the first floor and mouthed,'Women's Room!'

Smiling in appreciation, Draco evaded the rabid fangirls that were coming after him and camouflaged into the crowd and within a second, he unlocked the "Women's Room", which was deserted conveniently...again.

Thanking his lucky stars, he threw a feline smirk at the reflection of the object of his desire in the mirror. She smiled seductively at his image in the mirror. She was in the isle between two adjoining basins. His eyes never left her as he strode towards her. He didn't even give her a chance to turn around as he pressed his front on her small back. Leaning down, his breath fanned her exposed neck. His breath was hot upon her neck and she shivered in delight. He ran his calloused fingers through her sides and sighed in relief. His arousal was hard against her rear.

He pulled her closer and he kissed her neck and then licked her ear,_'Want me or Need me_?''

Her eyes flew open and she gasped at the choice of his words. He had chased her!

He turned her around and hoisted her up in the basin and kissed her roughly, the kiss was demanding but full of passion he felt for her and he felt her respond with equal enthusiasm.

His male ego and his heart swelled in happiness when she moaned his name. Just as she was starting on his dark green shirt, he pulled away and shook his head. She looked at him confused,'You don't want me?'

He smirked and ground his hips on hers. She blushed at the eagerness of his hard member. 'I want you that much!'

He took her wrist and coaxed her to follow him. She followed, trusting but questioned,'Where are we going, I thought you wanted me!'

'I know you're a virgin 'Mione!' He said and she blushed even more,'I don't want you to lose it in a place like this. We're going my apartment.'

Hermione's heart warmed at the consideration. It meant he liked her, right.

Before they even made into Draco's bed, they were already half naked and her lips bruised by his rough kisses. This was going to be a long night.

It was around 4:00 in the morning, she rolled off him, her breath heavy and her face flushed but she was glowing in happiness and so was he.

'I guess it was a good dare!' She propped in her elbows.

He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his strong arms around his waist,'What dare?'

Hermione looked at him shocked,'You didn't know?'

Draco hated being left out and he growled,'Explain...Now!'

After she finished explaining, his eyes were wide and his face was arranged in complete disbelief. His heart hurt, like it was being ripped apart in zillion pieces and he asked her,'So, I was just a dare for you?'

She frowned at his blunt statement. How could he even say that to her. Did he think she was that sort of person! After all that had happened this night, after she had lost her virginity to him, how could he doubt her feelings for him. After they had shared such intimate moments, he still thought that about her.

She struggled against him and then turned to face him. What he didn't expect was exactly what he got. A hard slap across his face and before he could comprehend the fact that she had just slapped him, her lips descended upon his in a fierce kiss and all his doubts faded away...

She had put her heart and her soul into the kiss and he reciprocated every feeling with equal intensity!

She smiled into the kiss,'You were never _just a dare_!'

Draco smirked back,'I am too good looking to be _just a dare!_'

While kissing him, she smacked his head and he winced but pulled her closer.

He savoured these succulent lips, tasted this wet hot cavern, it was this fire he craved. He ran his slender fingers through these thick curls, it was this bushy hair and the rough texture he needed. He ran his hands through the side of that body, it was this delectable softness he lusted for. He pulled this willing body closer, it was this magnetic pull he desired. He felt that breath hitch and feasted on this moan that escaped these lips, it was this music and this harmony he longed for. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away, these eyes widened at the withdrawl, these were exactly the shade of caramel he would have killed to see.

'Hermione.' He said and she looked at him questioningly,'Move in with me!'

The twinkle in her eyes and the afterglow in her radiant face was enough for him to know what the answer was and he knew he was never gonna let her go!

She snuggled closer to his heat and traced her fingers along the well defined abs of his! Hidden from her, a sinister smirk graced the handsome blonde's features.

"Blaise, Harry, and Pansy really are good friends, following my plan this meticulously. I need to throw a big thank you party for them!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**The End**

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N: So how'd you like this fic? I hope you enjoyed. See, at the end, Draco had planned it all. Our favourite Sly Slytherine Boy!**

**Ehehehehehe...**

**So tell me what you thought aye!**

**Rain...**


End file.
